


Moment in Compression

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ffviii_100, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Time Compression between Seifer and Quistis. <br/>This was written for a prompt for ffviii_100 on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in Compression

Time compression consumed them all, bit down hard, chewed them around in its gaping maw and swallowed them whole. And for a sliver-shot moment in time, the two found each other; it wasn't long but it was enough. Just enough.

There was no time for bickering, insults and chiding to be swapped. No concerns or questions to be addressed; just lust filled kisses, nips of teeth against lips and gloved fingers sliding over still clothed bodies. With a hurry, belts were undone, leathers were unzipped, skirts were hiked up past hips, and panties pulled aside before Seifer shoved in with a deep groan and a want that nearly brought him to his knees.

Quistis managed to pull a glove off and slide fingers through blonde hair; she gripped it tightly at the nape of his neck while her long legs wrapped around the ex-Knight's waist, the boot heel pressing into the curve of his ass. There were no words here, none; gasps and moans took their place.

There was a moment between the first initial thrusts and Seifer bringing them both down to the ground, if you could call grey writhing emptiness a ground, where his gloves had come off. A murmur tumbling from his lips, to Quistis's ear, of having a desire to touch her skin was heard. He knew that he wasn't worthy to touch such perfect skin but he didn't care.

Dirty, blood stained fingers dug into pale hip as he slid into her body over and over again. Quisitis's hands found their way under his tattered jacket and under the hem of his vest and there, in the curve of the small of his back, she let her fingernails dig in painfully. Left a mark that would stay far longer than what Ultimecia could ever have left on him.

Seifer gave a soft strangled cry into her shoulder, always a tell-tale sign for her that he was close to coming. Normally it would be something that she would savor but time wouldn't allow for that. She wanted to tell him what to do to bring her to an orgasm but he knew; they played this game before and played it often. 

A low throaty moan left her as his fingers stroked and played against her clit, trying to bring her to an orgasm faster. Seifer bit at an earlobe and let his fingers flit and stroke. 

When he felt Quistis tighten around his length, he started thrusting again and soon felt her nails dig into the back of his neck. The two gasped, grunted and moaned out small noises as they came. 

There was the short lull, the afterglow where their breathing returned to normal and he pulled out of Quistis's body with a sigh. His nails dragged down her thighs as he went and she arched slightly at the contact. Over their breathing, Seifer could hear the others calling for her. It was too soon for his liking but that didn't matter now. 

All too soon, they were standing and clothes were put back into place as if nothing happened.

"Almasy."

"Instructor."


End file.
